


Batgirl and Catwoman

by GiggleSnortBangDead



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiggleSnortBangDead/pseuds/GiggleSnortBangDead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica is the best Catwoman Stiles has ever had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Batgirl and Catwoman

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry about this. Like, guys, a majority of my exposure to Batman stuff is Adam West Batman. I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing.

__

Stiles jumped forward, hands on her hips, the makeshift yellow blanket cape tied around her shoulders flaring with the movement. “Stop right there, Catwoman!”

Erica turned smoothly and smugly stated, “Batgirl! It’s absolutely purr-fect that you’ve come. Just the pest I was hoping the catch.”

“You’ll never get away with this, Catwoman!” Stiles told her, taking a step forward. “Return what you’ve stolen.”

Erica laughed in one loud, haughty burst. “What a ridiculous order. If you were any _real_ hero you would already know that what I’ve stolen and how attached I am to it.”

“And what is it?” Stiles prompted.

“Only the clothes I’m wearing.” Erica declared. “Surely, you don’t want me to take them off, do you, Batgirl?”

“You know I want anything for the sake of justice. Take them off.” 

“Make me.”

So Stiles stepped up to the blonde and pulled her shirt up and off, tossing the article aside. “I can’t believe you would steal the clothes of hard-wokring citizens, Catwoman.” One hand on the girl’s hip, the other found it’s way to the front of her tight, short skirt and pulled down the zip. “That’s just _wrong_.”

“Have I been very naughty, Batgirl?” Erica pouted.

“Oh, the _naughtiest_.” Stiles assured her, tugging down her skirt. One finger curled under the the other girl’s bra strap and snapped it. “This too?”

“Of course.” Stiles reached around, as if embracing her, and fumbled with the clasp on her bra. Finally getting it unhooked, she eased the straps down her arms and let it fall. Her hands lingered on the other girl’s warm skin, caressing down, coming to dip just a little under lace panties. Erica’s own hands came up to the knot holding the cape up.

“It’s too hot for capes.” she said, fiddling with the knot.

“In Gotham?” Stiles asked, raising an eyebrow. “At night?”

Erica rolled her eyes. “In the Caribbean. It’s hot. We’re outside. We can see the stars.”

Stiles felt herself smirking and didn't try very hard to lessen the expression. With no small amount of amusement, she asked, “Why are we in the Caribbean?”

“Because it’s romantic, _Batgirl_. Help me with this knot. I can’t get it.” 

Stiles blinked and raised her hands. “What is this?” she asked as she untied and discarded the blanket. “It appears as if I’m under some sort of mind control.” 

“Yes.” Erica said. “All part of my plan to get you naked. My Cleopatra Mind Control Ray was honed on you the minute you stepped onto this island. Don’t try to fight it - it’s impossible! Take off your clothes.”

“Must. Resist.” Stiles said. “Mind control. Too strong. Will power. Depleting.” Erica was flat against her front, warm and soft, her mouth on her neck as she started to kiss and suck. Stiles’s eyes fluttered, but she shouldered off her outer layer of plaid, as Erica bit down on the now exposed plane of pale, moled flesh until she hissed.

“Catwoman, your fangs.” she groaned. Erica pulled away and flashed yellowed eyes at the brunette. She licked her lips as she took in the blushing face of her girlfriend.

“Sorry.” and she didn’t really _sound_ sorry, but Stiles didn’t bring it up. “Take off your shirt.” 

Stiles doffed her t-shirt and sports bra and Erica bowed her head to suck a nipple into her hot mouth. Stiles huffed and whined, squirming a little. “Bed,” she said. Erica didn’t move, her mouth laving open only for a second and then closing again to tug gently. “ _Catwoman_ ,” she whined, getting a hold on her hair and pulling her up. “ _Bed_.”

“I thought you were under _my_ mind control. _I’m_ ordering _you_ around.” Erica reminded her, guiding her to the bed regardless, pushing her onto her back. She found a place between splayed knees and latched onto the girl’s other breast, putting hands on her jeans zipper.

“Right.” Stiles panted out. “Sorry. Order away.”

So, Erica shushed her, and Stiles hoped she only meant no talking because as she kissed down her chest and her navel and to the patch of skin laid bare by her unzipped jeans, she made some loud, moaning, desperate sound. Chuckling, Erica pulled back to start tugging the girl’s tight pants off. It was a struggle, and Stiles apologized, and then seemed embarrassed to have apologized, until her girlfriend silenced her with a look and managed to get the jeans off of her. She snerked out a laugh.

“Batgirl, why do you have Batman panties?”

She blushed. “They’re cool, Catwoman!” 

Erica hummed, hooking her fingers in the band and starting to shimmy them down. “Gonna have to get you a better pair.”

Stiles laughed, lifting her legs up. “Sure. They can say _Property of Catwoman_.”

“Fucking right, Batgirl.” Erica grinned, tossing the Batman underwear at her.

“Don’t say fuck.” Stiles chided, catching them in one hand and throwing them aside. “Kids read these comics, you know.” 

“Oh, I apologize.” Erica said, not sounding like she really meant it as she slid down her own panties and tossed them next to Stiles’s. “Gotta keep it family friendly.”

“I’m glad you understand.” Stiles nodded. A little more shy, she asked, “Kiss me?”

Erica smiled and, clasping her hands under the other girl’s knees, lifted them up and back and spread wide apart. Stiles was only at the _wuh_ sound of _what do you think you’re doing?_ when the blonde kissed her much lower than her mouth. 

She gasped and groaned and whined. “Totally not what I was talking about.” Stiles managed out once she could form words again. She curled her legs over the other girl’s shoulders and Erica hummed and licked inside of her and then swiped her tongue up. 

She pulled away long enough to ask, “Do you want me to stop?” before licking into her slick heat again.

“No.” Stiles hurried out, burying her hands in the blonde’s hair and rolling her hips up to meet her mouth. “I think it’s fine.”

But she pulled back again, still supporting Stiles’s legs, her mouth wet and beaming and some feral wild look in her eyes. “You wanna beg me to keep going?”

Stiles panted and narrowed her eyes at her. “ _No_.” she said. “No, you could just keep going.”

“I want you to beg me.” Erica purred.

“ _Catwoman_.” Stiles whined, wriggling a little. It was an awkward movement, though, her legs being so much higher than her head. 

Erica slid her way up her girlfriend’s body, spreading her legs more, forcing them higher. “I thought you were under my mind control.”

“Come on.” 

“We don’t have to do this tonight.” Erica told her, peppering kisses onto her neck and shoulder. “There’s more episodes of that show you like on Netflix.”

“ _Erica_.”

“You just have to say please.” Erica told her sweetly, nipping and tugging flesh of her neck gently with her teeth, then laving an apology as her girlfriend whined. “You know how to say please, don’t you?”

Stiles leveled and unimpressed look with her. Despite being red in the cheeks and short of breath, she was still able to deadpan a less than enthusiastic, “Please.”

Erica laughed and pulled away entirely. “Yeah, I’m not feeling the need.”

Stiles followed her up, practically tackled her, her hands pinning the blonde’s wrists to the bed. Their legs tangled, Stiles rocked her hips forward to make her girlfriend groan. “Please,” she said in earnest. “Come on, _please_.”

“Okay,” Erica panted. “Okay, okay.” but Stiles kept on grinding down, slotting into place with the other girl, entwined, her riding Erica’s leg as she rolled her hips. “Come on, baby.” she cut in again. “Do you want me to fuck you? Where’s the cock?”

“Shh.” Stiles murmured. “I’m focusing.” So, Erica flipped them once more and fucked down harder, holding the girl in place with a bruising grip on her hips. Stiles made a slight, gasped out noise and tilted her head to bare her throat.

“That’s right, baby.” Erica said, nuzzling down into the soft, warm, offered flesh. She licked a strip up from her collarbone to under her ear that had the girl squirming and making a face. Erica grinned. “Where’s the cock, Batgirl?”

“You’ll never get me to say, Catwoman!” Stiles returned with more bravado than necessary.

“Oh?” Erica hummed, her mouth back at Stiles’s neck, kissing softly. “That’s a shame.” Low on the girl’s chest, she started to suck hard.

Stiles groaned and wriggled under her. “It’s in the shoe box under the bed.” she said quickly. Erica was off of her immediately, leaning over the bed to fumble around blindly for the box. She resurfaced, triumphant, and pulled the thick, flesh colored piece out and a small bottle of lube.

She shot a look at her girlfriend. “Lay back.” and crawled up the bed. She made quick work of uncapping the bottle and squirting enough onto her hand, slicking up the smaller, crooked end of the cock that was for her own insertion. Spreading herself with two fingers, she began to nudge in the smaller nub, her eyes glancing the other girl, whose eyes were locked on the piece slotting into her girlfriend’s cunt. Stiles licked her own lips without thinking, her gaze darting up to meet the blonde’s. She cracked a weak but wide smile at her. 

Her legs were shaking when Erica parted them, one hand on her upper thigh, thumb swiping over the curve of her hip while the other hand felt her pussy. “God, you’re so _wet_ for me.” she said, just to make Stiles blush and squirm. “Practically _dripping_ for it, aren’t you?”

“Come on.” Stiles whined, rocking her hips a little. “Come on, fuck me.”

And, not needing any more encouragement, Erica lined up the cock, easing the head in, and then gripping the girl’s knees with both hands and starting to spear her open very slowly. 

“Everything purr-fect?” Erica drawled.

Stiles huffed, trying to look impatient. “ _I’m_ perfect. _You’re_ slow.” So, the blonde tightened her hold a little and pushed in hard. She listened to the gasping hitch of Stiles’s breath and the thud of her heart to make sure she was okay as Erica circled her hips in, bottoming out.

Stiles’s eyes were screwed shut, her mouth red and wet and open, chest heaving as she turned her head to the side. Erica crowded her, her arms shifting up to embrace her torso and breathe in her neck as she rolled her hips once. The curved base of the cock that was curled inside of her made her groan mindlessly and buck up into her girlfriend a little too fast. 

“Oh, _fuck_.” Stiles bit out. Her fingers dipped between them to start petting herself as her girlfriend set a quick, controlled rhythm. Stiles was rocking back her meet her, her eyes now open just enough so they could flutter as Erica went deeper and deeper with each thrust. One hand groped down the brunette’s side, coming to rest on her thigh, lifting the leg up and back for a harder, closer angle. Stiles harshed out a cry, loud and perfect, as her legs tensed and she started to come apart and Erica started to fuck into her faster.

“Oh, God, Erica, like that, right there, oh, _fuck_ , oh, fuck.” 

Erica tongued at her pale, sweat and spit slick neck, trying to keep from biting her with a full set of fangs, and fucked up into her hard, slamming but slowing, as Stiles gasped, one hand clutching her girlfriend’s shoulder, shuddering through her own release, open-mouthed, seeming to see white for a second. 

When she was back to basic functioning, Erica was pulling out and gently easing the hook out of her own hole. Stiles eyed her, still flushed and panting, and sat up, grabbing the cock from her girlfriend and pushing her onto her back. She tossed the piece aside and spread the other girl's legs.

Saying nothing, Stiles brought her mouth to Erica’s wet heat and tongued inside. She peeked up at Erica’s blushing, slack face before shutting her own eyes. She brought two fingers to push in and pet alongside her tongue, then trailed the muscle up to her clit, sucking and kissing as the blonde panted and moaned softly, one hand lacing through her short, brown hair.

From there, it didn’t take long to get Erica writing and tensing, her stomach and legs tightening as Stiles moaned at her taste and kissed her with no small amount of tenderness. Soon, she was coming, her fingers fisted in her girlfriend’s hair, as she swore and rolled her hips up to just slightly. 

She pulled Stiles up to kiss her, tasting herself warm on the other girl’s tongue. Breaking apart, Erica told her, “I love you.”

Stiles’s face broke into a goofy smile and she collapsed at her side, her arms around the girl’s middle. “I love you too.” She paused, and then added, “But...”

“But, what?” Erica frowned.

“You _just_ stole those clothes?” Stiles asked. “Really?”

Erica laughed. “I was gonna say I’d poisoned you and the antidote was in my pussy, but I thought that might be crass.”

Stiles looked up at her, more than excited. “Ah, no way, dude. That’s _awesome_.”

“Okay,” she promised, “Next time.” 

“Bitchin.” Stiles nodded, settling down against her side again. She yawned. “I’m gonna make dinner.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Like, in ten minutes, I swear. Just gonna nap for a bit first.”

“Okay.”

“Food soon.”

“I’m holding you to that.” Erica said softly as Stiles nodded absently against her shoulder, breathing softly. Erica resettled them so she had an arm around the girl’s back and her face buried in soft hair, drifting off with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless tumblr plug: [My Blog](http://gigglesnortbangdead.tumblr.com/)


End file.
